Frost Bitten
by Marie Nicole
Summary: The place you use to call home, is now a place you barely recognize. Where you've once felt like you belong, now your not welcome. The one place you thought you were safe...is now the place you were warned to stay away from. Welcome to a world much more sinister than you've seen. A world where the one person you thought would always be there, is the one person you fear the most.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One **_

By all extents and purposes, I had made it.

The senior year of college was coming to a close. I would be graduating with a degree in English literature with a minor in journalism. What the fuck was I suppose to do that, I had know clue. I was just happy as hell to be done with the whole school thing.

I can't lie and say I didn't enjoy myself while I was here because that definitely wasn't the case. The shell I had created for myself while I was in high school had slowly broken away and out comes this person who sometimes I didn't recognize.

Gone was the girl that was too timid to speak her mind. Gone was the girl that was socially awkward. Gone was the girl that believed she wasn't good enough.

I was still trying to figure out just exactly who this new person was, but I knew I was none of the things I use to be. Fuck that. I was done being that person.

I hadn't been home in four years and if it was up to me, I would stay gone. But I didn't have a damn clue about what I wanted to do after school. One thing was for sure though, I couldn't stay here in the dorm rooms and because even the thought of moving back to Phoenix with my mom made my skin crawl, I had no other choice but to move back with Charlie, back to Forks.

When I left high school, I left a lot of other shit too. I left Edward and his family behind without so much as an explanation. I didn't like the person I was becoming while I was with Edward and once I realized that's not who I wanted to be, I rolled out. Of course with all the vampire senses and abilities that they had, they all knew what I was going to do way before I did it, but it still never stopped me.

I still remember the look on Alice's face when I told her, and these are my words exactly, "To stay the fuck out my life".

Maybe it was a little bit too harsh, but I was so damn sick and tired of them controlling what I did and who I saw and where I went just because they _thought _they knew better.

The only who knew that I was going to UDub was Charlie and I only told him because I knew he would drive himself insane if I hadn't.

I didn't even tell Jake where I was going. Just like I left the Cullens with no explanation, I did the same Jacob as well. Figured it would be a cleaner breakaway if I just left. I tried not to think about him much, I mean it's been four years. I'm pretty sure he's imprinted on some nice little rez girl by now.

I made a few friends here at school, but none that really stuck around. Most of the time people asked me out because I was fun to be around, partying had become somewhat of a normal thing for me up here. The majority of the time though, it was just because people were just trying to get into my pants. I was pretty good at weeding out which was which.

I wasn't shy about my looks anymore. I knew just the right amount of eye shadow to brush across my lids to make my eyes seem wider, the right amount of gloss to put on my lips to make them seem plumper, more pouty. I always let my hair air dry because it gave that tousled look everyone seemed to be going for and because I hadn't cut it in four years; the shit was damn near to my waist so the style just worked for me.

I had put on some weight, what respectable college student didn't, but it wasn't weight that I was ashamed of. I had hips now and my ass wasn't half bad neither. I was a shapely twenty two year old and I would be lying if I said it was my sparkling personality that guys found so irresistible.

Like I said, I had made a few friends here but none that ever stayed around after the night we hung out. I didn't really speak too many of my friends back from high school, except for Ang, and because she was so annoyingly persistent I really had no other choice.

I liked talking to Ang though, she never changed. Even though I wasn't the same person she knew at Forks, she never treated me any different.

I didn't talk to a lot of people from Forks either, except for Charlie and that was once a week if that. There were moments when I was out late, partying with people I barely even knew, just so I didn't have to feel lonely, where I was almost tempted to call Jake. I just needed to hear his voice, even if I knew he was just going to hang up on me. But then that little independent chick that was in the back of my head would say, I didn't need anybody and I'll make myself forget that I was ever going to call in the first place.

Realizing that you only had one true person you could talk could get pretty lonely, but that was before I ran into Leah Clearwater.

I had no idea why she was on my campus that one day and if I hadn't woken up late for my English Lit class that morning, I wouldn't have had to make a detour to the Student Lounge for a large cup of coffee. I was coming out the building just as she was coming in.

I didn't expect her to even acknowledge my presence, but she did, with a smart ass comment to follow and I responded right back, much to her surprise. Of course she said some things that got under my skin but instead of letting her have the satisfaction of seeing her words get to me, I gave her a taste of her own medicine, saying some things to Leah that I knew was a sure fire way of getting my damn head taken off.

In the end though, all Leah did was give me and small smirk and said calmly that we should do lunch. We've been cool ever since.

I found out that she was interested in taking some classes but hadn't completely made up her mind yet. She says pack life has gotten a bit tough but she wouldn't go any deeper into it and I didn't ask. I told her what was going on with me, the changes I made. Of course Leah liked this new Bella I become, said it was about time I stopped being a whimpy little bitch and started using the good brains and body god gave me.

She was the only one who knew I was coming back home and she insisted on helping me pack on my last night.

"Are you sure, you told no one else that I was coming home"? I asked, throwing shit haphazardly into my suitcase.

Leah was lying down on my naked mattress, the skirt she was wearing hiked up to the top of her tan thighs. I wasn't as pale as I use to be, but I wasn't nearly as tan as she was.

"For the last fucking time, your little secret is safe with me Swan". She sighed and I knew she was rolling her eyes.

"I thought you were suppose to be helping me pack"? I asked, tossing a T-shirt over her face. Leah got up and tossed it right back at me. I just laughed and stuffed it in an available spot in my already over stuffed suitcase.

Leah had been unusually quiet the whole time she was here and when I glanced over at her, she looked worried, scared even.

"What's got your panties all in a bunch"? I asked, trying to lighten the mood , but it didn't seem to help.

"You shouldn't come back home Bella". Leah said and I stopped what I was doing.

"This I already know Lee, thanks. If I had anywhere else to go, I would".

Leah shook her head. "That's not what I mean, you shouldn't come back, it's not the same anymore".

Okay, this wasn't sounding like Leah at all. "What are you talking about? Of course it's not going to be the same; four years tend to do that".

Leah shook her head again and started to speak but it was like the words were physically getting caught in her throat. She swallowed hard.

"I…can't talk about it but things aren't the way they were when you left, things…..are….difficult now". She stuttered and I was becoming frustrated.

"Leah are you going to fucking tell me what's up or am I going to have to play twenty questions all night"?

She opened her mouth to speak but her body became suddenly rigid and she stood up from my bed abruptly, scaring the shit out of me.

"Leah, what's wro…."?

She grabbed me suddenly by the shoulders. I could feel her whole body shaking.

"Promise that the first chance you get, you'll get out of Forks as fast as you can, convince Charlie to do the same, you can't stay there"

"Leah, I don't understand what you're trying to….."

Her body went rigid again and the shit looked almost painful.

"I can't…I got to go….I'll get with you later…just remember what I said". She said and before I had a chance to respond, Leah was stumbling out my door.

I sat down on my bed in a daze after that. I've never seen her like that before. It kind of freaked me out a bit. Leah was the toughest, most head strong person I knew.

So what happened back home that would make her act the way she did? But that wasn't the only question I needed to ask myself.

No the question I needed to ask myself was…..if I was even brave enough to find out?

* * *

_**A/N: Something I got brewing in my head…..hehehehehe….let me know what ya'll think? Until next time…..MN**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: *waves* Hi everyone. I told you guys I would be back. And I didn't even make you wait long. I'm happy with the reviews I've gotten so far, almost every one expressed curiosity and intrigue. I haven't completely worked out everything quite yet, but I have a pretty good idea how I want this story to go. I won't say much, I like taking you guys on a ride, but I will say this is one twilight fic you won't soon forget. Oh…and just in case anyone was wondering…..I'm about as big as a house now. I can no longer see my feet and I'm constantly wondering how I'm not tipping over with a belly the size of a mini blow up exercise ball. Ok…enough of the gibber gabber…..here is Chapter Two of Frost Bitten….Enjoy.**_

* * *

_***Bella's POV***_

The ride into Forks took three hours and fifty seven minutes. The whole three hours and fifty seven minutes, I kept running my conversation with Leah through my head, trying to come up with some kind of explanation to explain why she acted the way she did.

So far, I haven't had much luck.

I tried calling her cell a couple times before I left. She had said she was going to be there to pick me up from the bus station and then we were going to go the nearest bar and grab a drink or two, kind of like a small welcome home thing.

I called six times, and each time I got her voicemail. This worried me even more.

I ended up calling Charlie and he was more than happy to come get me. I told him what time I should be there and he ended our call saying how he couldn't wait to see me. That made me smile a bit. I didn't realize until then just how much I missed my dad.

So here I was, riding on a crowded Greyhound Bus towards my childhood home that I haven't seen in four years.

We hit forks around seven in the evening and it didn't take long to see the changes. Forks was already a small town, so even on a weekend there wasn't really many people out and about, not like you would see if you were in a city.

But even with that being said, now the streets looked downright deserted, as if not a soul in town wanted to walk them. A couple buildings that were on the street were boarded up, the windows broken out. As we drove by, the beloved diner that my dad loved going to was no more, instead something else stood in its place. It almost looked somewhat like a club. But it was getting dark outside and I couldn't make out the writing on the top of the building.

"Looks different doesn't it"? A voice spoke quietly to my left and I turned my attention away from the window to the girl sitting next to me.

"It really does, I haven't been here in four years, I expected some changes but not to this extreme". I told her honestly.

She gave me a nod but didn't speak any further. She didn't seem as shocked as I did, in fact no one on the bus did. It looked like I was the only who wanted to look out the window.

The bus pulled into the depot and I could see my dad's cruiser. I began gathering my things. I stood up to exit the bus, but the girl that was sitting next to me grabbed my wrist gently.

"Be careful out there ok? Forks isn't forks anymore. You have to watch your back". She said gently and I was so stunned that all I could do was nod.

She gave me a small smile, released my wrist and swung her bag over her shoulder.

"Take care of yourself". Was the last thing she said before she walked off the bus.

I just noticed I was the only person left and I hastily grabbed all my things and got off that thing as quickly as I could. Charlie was waiting for me and when he seen me get off he rushed towards me and immediately grabbed me in a hug. I hugged him back, because honestly I was kind of freaked out and I needed any kind of comfort I could get.

"I've missed you Kiddo". Charlie mumbled into my hair. I hugged him even harder.

"I've missed you too dad".

Charlie gave me a quick kiss on the forehead before he grabbed my things and walked me over to the cruiser. He threw my bags into the trunk and we both got in and drove off.

We were quiet the first few minutes into the ride. I stared out the window, my mind trying to grasp just how different this place was.

"Your hair is long Bells". Charlie said out the blue and I smiled, my fingers playing with the ends.

"Yeah, I kind of like it this long". I said. "It's grown on me".

Charlie nodded and glanced my way briefly. "I like it kid, it makes you look older".

I didn't have a problem with age anymore so I took the compliment in stride.

"Thanks Dad".

We drove for a few more minutes before I noticed we were taking a different road then the one we normally take to get home.

"Hey dad, where are we going"? I asked and Charlie smiled my way.

"I was wondering when you were going too noticed". He said and I waited as patiently as I could for him to tell me where the hell we were going.

"I sold the house kiddo". Charlie told me excitedly. "I didn't tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise but me and Sue have been settled in the new house for about six months now".

I didn't know what to say, I really didn't. I had gotten use to the house I spent my last two years of high school in. I had grown to love that house. I had so many memories and so many experiences there.

But I guess I would just have to get use to it, I mean Charlie and Sue had been married for about two years now. I guess it was time to get a place of their own.

"You're not upset, are you Bells"? Dad asked and I gave him a smile.

"Not at all dad, I'm happy for you guys". I told him honestly. "Where is the new house at"?

If I didn't know any better, I could have sworn Charlie looked a bit apprehensive.

"Now Bells, don't go jumping to any big conclusions". He started and almost automatically my brain somersaulted right to the worst one.

"Me and Sue brought a house on the reservation". Charlie announced and it was like my breath caught in my throat.

I was planning wholehearted to stay away from and off the rez as much as I could while I was here. I knew I had become a different person while I was away at school but I just wasn't up to seeing Jacob all happily imprinted and I'm pretty sure he didn't really want to see me. If we could avoid each other than a happier life we both would live.

I forced myself to speak. "That's great Dad, but maybe it's best if I just grab a hotel or something".

Charlie shook his head. "Are you kidding Bella? Absolutely not, look kid, I know you and Jake didn't really part on the best of terms, but honestly don't you think it's time you too air out your differences"?

I shrugged. "Did he say something to you"?

Charlie scratched the back of his head. "No, not really, I don't really get to see him much with all the patrolling he has to do".

Wait? Did Charlie just say patrolling?

I whipped around to face him, opening my mouth to speak but he cut me off.

"Yes I know what they are". He said, smiling a little at the look on my face. "You think I could be married to Sue without finding out? Leah lost her shit one day and I saw her transform right before my eyes. Freaked me out at first but I've gotten pretty use to it by now, my cops intuition always did tell me that those boys weren't just that big because of a growth spurt".

I was only home for a few minutes and I was already finding out so damn much, I really didn't know if I could handle anymore.

"I really think it will be good if you two tried to patch up what you can". Charlie spoke quietly and I slumped down in the seat and stared at the window.

"I really don't know if there is anything left to patch up dad".

We were quiet for the rest of the ride.

* * *

The new house was really nice. I was still going to miss the old one, but I could see that Charlie was really happy here so I could learn to like it, even if it was only for him.

Sue was as welcoming as always, greeting me with a hug so big that it took me a bit by surprise. She looked me over and commented on how well being a college graduate looked on me. Like I said, I knew how to take a compliment now but I guess it was a family trait that always caused my cheeks to warm up.

Noticeably both Seth and Leah were missing and I decided it wasn't the best time to ask about it. Whenever I did finally talk to Leah though, I was going to give that bitch an earful.

Sue made a delicious dinner for me and Charlie and we spent the majority of it talking about what I did for four years. Of course I left out the partying, the drinking, the escapades with Leah and instead all I said was that college changed me for the better. It gave me a back bone, something I really didn't have before. I wasn't so easy to mold now.

After dinner Charlie retired to his large recliner in the living room and his big screen TV to catch the end of the baseball game. I helped Sue with the dishes.

"Thanks for letting me stay Sue, I really appreciate it". I said as I dried a dish and placed it into cabinet.

Sue made a little noise, her arms wet to the elbows with dish water. "It's no problem at all Bella, your family, you can stay as long as you like".

She gave me a smile and I smiled back in return. I was quiet for a minute before I spoke again.

"Have you seen Leah or Seth"? I asked quietly, not wanting Charlie to hear.

Sue gave a deep sigh, turned the water off and grabbed a towel to dry her arms off. She turned around to face me completely.

"Leah said something about having told you not to come back". She said gently and I was almost expecting her to tell me that she couldn't talk about it.

"Yeah she did and when I tried to ask her more about it, she got all choked up and then left without so much as a goodbye". I said indigently, still a little upset about her leaving me in the dark.

Sue quickly glanced toward the direction where Charlie was sitting.

"Bella, things have been different here in Forks, the boys keep us pretty safe around here so we aren't affected by it as much as we could be, but outside these reservation walls, it's getting pretty edgy".

I still didn't have a clue what she was talking about. "What's going in Forks"?

Sue bit her bottom lip. "Remember when, once upon a time, no one knew what the Cullen's were? Remember the reason they even moved to Washington State was because it was always so cloudy here, there was hardly any sunlight"?

I shook my head. Of course I remembered. I was with them almost half of the time.

Sue continued. "It's not like that anymore Bella, for the last two years, vampires have come out. They are no longer hiding. We don't see them much in the daytime, but at night they roam free".

My heart had started beating a hundred miles per hour in my chest. What did she mean vampires were no longer hiding? Was that even possible? What about the Volturi? There was no way they would condone this type of behavior….would they?

My voice was cracking as I spoke. "Sue what about everybody else? What about my dad? What about the people in town? How are people safe"?

Sue put a calming hand on my shoulder.

"That's the reason why our kids are never home Bella, their territory is a lot bigger now, for the most part, these vampires seem like they just want to just be a part of society, but there are still the ones that think that a human's only reason for existing is for them to suck dry. Jake and the others make sure that doesn't happen".

My mind was reeling. Half of me almost wanted to ask her if she knew whether or not the Cullen's have come back. The other half just couldn't take it though if she told me they were.

Sue pulled me gently to her side. "That's one of the reasons why the council let Charlie buy a house here. I would've moved wherever my husband wanted to go but Seth and Leah both wanted us safe and when Jake didn't take no for an answer, the council eventually gave in. Of course with all this crazy going on, Charlie wouldn't stop working. He says nothing too shocking as happened yet, it's just a lot to get use too".

Sue made me feel a little bit better, at least I knew that everyone was being watched over and protected. But who was looking out for those doing the protecting.

"How is he"? I asked, before I could stop myself and I could feel Sue's eyes on me. I refused to meet hers though. I knew she would know who I was asking about.

"He's different". She said simply. "He took on a lot these last couple of years and it changed him". She looked liked she was tearing up. "The old Jake is still there somewhere I know he is, but right now he's being buried by this new Jake, a new Jake that most people are terrified of even looking him in the eyes".

This surprised me. Jacob was always someone that moved with the punches, never letting anything get to him that much that it completely changed who he was. Who was this new Jacob? I wondered if this Jacob hated me like the other one probably did. More than likely.

Sue brought me close for a hug and I hugged her back. She gave me a soft kiss to my hairline.

"I'm really happy you're here Bella. It will be good to have someone here around the house".

After that, Her and Charlie took a ride over to Billy's. I found out that they usually check in on him and stay for a bit since Jake wasn't home as often. They wouldn't be back until much later. I was alone.

I went up to the room Sue had said was mine. It was comfortable enough and I started to unpack some of my things, my mind going back over everything that Sue told me.

I couldn't believe that vampires were walking in broad fucking daylight and that people knew what they were, it was no longer a secret. Where the hell were the damn Volturi? They had made such a fucking ruckus about me just knowing they exist and now they had vampires walking around as if it was the most natural thing to do. I didn't get it.

To ease the throbbing headache I felt coming on, I decided to take a hot shower. I stayed in there for a long time, the hot water relaxing my muscles. I washed my hair, rinsed myself off and got out. I threw on a thin black tank top and my favorite grey shorts. I wrapped my damp hair in a towel and walked back down the stairs barefoot.

I made my way towards the kitchen to make myself some coffee. I needed the caffeine in my system and whenever my nerves were running crazy, a nice hot cup of coffee always did the trick.

I was waiting for the pot to finish when I heard a thump by the front door. It scared the shit out of me and the mug I was holding dropped to the floor. I knew Charlie kept a baseball bat behind the fridge in our old home and I was relieved to find it there now. I grabbed it quickly and held it over my right shoulder.

Slowly, I walked into the living room, trying to see something, anything in the darkness. I didn't want to turn on the lights in case there was someone…or something in here. I heard the thump again and it sounded like it came from the kitchen…where I just came from. I swallowed hard and gripped the bat tighter. I stood in the kitchen doorway, ready to strike.

I saw a figure on my right side out the corner of my eyes and I screamed, swinging the bat as hard as I could.

Next thing I knew, the bat was snatched from my hands and I was being pushed rather roughly against the counter, the towel I had wrapped around my hair slipping off, my hair falling against my back. I reacted immediately. I tried to punch my assailant in the face but both my wrist were captured in one large hand and pinned above my wrist. I tried kneeing this jerk right in the goods but my knees were knocked apart and this large body was placed between them. I tried screaming again but was silenced when the other large hand covered my mouth.

"You can stop fighting me now Bells, if you haven't noticed; I think you might be losing".

I paused. I knew that voice. I would never, ever forget that soothing deep tremble of his.

When he felt that I wasn't resisting anymore, the hand over my mouth was removed and with the same hand he reached over and flicked on the light switch.

Jacob's face came into sharp focus and I searched it hungrily. I haven't seen his face in four years.

The same smooth dark skin, the same strong jaw, the same full lips, the same perfect nose, the same thick, neat eyebrows, the same mesmerizing dark eyes.

But on that smooth skin, there were scars. The strong jaw looked even stronger, intimidating even. The thick eyebrows were bunched together. Those full lips were placed into a frown and those mesmerizing eyes were empty.

What happened to my Jacob?

It was then that I noticed Jake was staring at me too, his eyes roaming the length of my body with a smirk.

"My, my, my you've changed". He said huskily and I didn't dare move.

"Yeah, I guess you can say I put on some weight". I whispered.

"Mmm". Jake mumbled and he released my wrists but didn't move away from me. I felt almost naked standing in front of him.

"What are you doing here"? I asked and his eyes snapped to mine and he backed away from me, shaking his head briefly, almost like he was in a daze.

"I heard you had come back". He said softly, no longer looking at me, but I could see the muscle in his jaw moving.

"I couldn't stay at school. I think it would have been kind of weird if a college graduate still stayed on campus". I stated.

Jake didn't speak for a long moment but when he did, his voice was off.

"I got to go". He said suddenly, making his way towards the back door. I reacted.

I wasn't thinking but I rushed after him. "Jake don't go…." I started.

He whirled around quickly and before I knew it, he had his hand wrapped around my neck. He pushed me against the fridge. His eyes were a bright amber color.

"Stay away from me Bella". He growled. "I came here to warn you to _stay the fuck away from me. _I'm not the person you use to know and I'm not sorry for it".

I pushed him hard in his chest and he moved back. I knew it was because he wanted to more than it was me doing it. I frowned.

"You think you're the only one who's changed? I've changed too. And I'm not sorry for it either. You can't tell me what to do Jacob; I'm not a part of your damn pack so you can't boss me around. I'll go see whoever the hell I want too".

Jacob gave me that smirk again and moved closer to me. I stood my ground though and stared back at him defiantly. He laughed.

"You have no idea what kind of monster you're dealing with little girl. I can hurt you".

The tough show I was putting on was starting to crack. "You would never hurt me Jake, I do know that much". I said.

Jake laughed again. "Oh yeah? Well you don't know shit. I told you I wasn't the same person you knew before. That Jacob is gone and he is never coming back".

I had never heard Jake talk like this before and it broke my heart. Something flashed across Jake's face but before I could read what it was, it was gone and that hard mask was back. Jake turned away from me and towards the back door again. This time….I didn't stop him. He had a hand on the knob but didn't open the door.

"Stay away from me Bella". He repeated.

I took in a shaky breath. "What happened to you Jacob"?

He took a minute to answer and I saw his shoulders slump just a bit. He sighed and stood up straight again. He looked at me over his shoulder.

"I became the very thing I was born to be. A monster".

With that he opened the door and was gone in an instant. Sue was right. The Jake I knew was gone and was replaced by something else entirely.

I couldn't see my Jake nowhere in those cold, dark eyes.

* * *

_**A/N: As always, let me know what you are thinking in the form of those lovely reviews. Until next time…..MN**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Soooo excited about how much you all seem to be into the story so far. I won't hold you here with my rambling. Enjoy Chapter 3.**_

* * *

_***Bella's POV***_

The night Jacob had come by and scared the shit out of me was a couple weeks ago. I hadn't heard a peep from anyone since. I had a distinct feeling Jacob had told the entire pack to stay away from me.

With Leah being M.I.A, the only person I had to talk too was Sue. When I told her that Jacob had been by the night her and my dad was out, the first thing she asked me was if he had hurt me. Why did everyone think that Jacob was some kind of monster? Anyway, I told her nothing happened and she seemed a little better after that. I asked her again if she had heard anything from either Seth or Leah and was told that as always, they were out patrolling.

It was around week four or five that I had enough and decided to go find out what the hell was going on for my damn self.

So one lazy Saturday afternoon, while everyone was taking a nap, I threw on some boots a plain green t-shirt and some old jean shorts and took a walk to Billy's. Good thing Charlie had decided to move onto the rez after all, because I wouldn't have a car to get there anyway.

I remember when Jake use to bring out to the lake here so it wasn't hard to find the right path I needed to go to Billy's. As I was walking I could feel someone watching me and my eyes constantly searched the trees, trying to see something, anything. I knew one of the wolves had to be close. Jake wouldn't have all of them off the rez at the same time. At one point I thought someone was walking right behind and I whirled around quickly only to find no one there.

I turned back to continue on my way and walked right into a large, naked, torso.

"You should go back home Bella".

I stared up into the face of Embry Call. He wasn't smiling.

I rolled my eyes and moved passed him. "What the hell is up with people thinking they can tell me what to do? Funnily enough I've been making decisions on my own for the past four years now".

Embry stepped into my path again and when I tried to go around him, he blocked me.

"The fuck is your problem Embry"? I yelled, already getting annoyed.

"You should go back home". He repeated and I placed a hand on my hip.

"You and I both know that it's not going to happen. Now move out my way Embry or I just might have to show you how much I've changed in these last few years, I'm not a push over anymore and I refuse to be treated like one".

Embry's face lit up for just a quick second, almost as if he wanted to take me up on my threat but then just like that, the mask was back on.

"Bella, it's for your own good". He said quietly and this time I did step around him and continued on my way.

"It's a reason why they say it's for "YOUR" own good Embry". I said, my boots making the gravel crunch loudly underneath my feet. "I'll make that decision myself, thank you".

I heard him sigh behind me. "You don't understand Bella". He said quietly and I had enough.

I turned around to face him and got all in his personal space.

"You know what right Embry, I don't understand. I don't understand why everyone keeps telling me what I _**fucking**_ wouldn't understand. I understand perfectly, I understand that you all are hiding something from me and who better to understand the crazy shit going on here then me"?

I was standing pretty close to Embry by now and I really could've cared less. I pointed a finger in his face.

"I will tell you one thing you all don't seem to understand, the old Bella is long gone so allow me to reintroduce myself and this girl right here will not take shit from anyone. That includes you".

I tried to walk away but Embry grabbed my wrist and held me against his chest.

"Be careful _new Bella_". He said a small grin on his face. I snatched my arm back.

"I will be careful". I said and turned away from him, making my way back down the path. I had half expected Embry to be following me, but when I looked over my shoulder, he was gone.

Good…The fuck was up with everyone? All I wanted to do was find out what was going on around here?

It felt like it took forever to get to Billy's but as I turned the bin, the little red house came into view. I saw smoke coming out the chimney so I knew someone was home. I walked purposely towards the back door. I was going to make my presence known, even if I had to bang on the door all night.

But I never made it there. The door was all of a sudden blocked by three, very big, very angry looking werewolves.

Jared, Paul, and Quil stood in my way and for just a moment, the bravery I was feeling left. But I pushed the nervousness I felt back down and stood my ground.

"Excuse me". I said to the three.

Paul snorted. "And where do you think you're going"? He asked smartly and I glared at him.

"I'm going to see a friend if you don't quite mind".

Jared laughed then, causing my attention to snap to him.

"I got news for you princess, Jake doesn't want to see you".

I shrugged my shoulders, trying not to show how much that comment stung. "Well I got news for you _princess_, I'm not here to see Jake, I'm here to see Leah".

Jared smirked at me and Paul elbowed him in the side.

"So you've moved over to the Lesbo side now huh? You have to let me watch that". Paul said and I wanted to punch him in the face.

"If I wanted someone to watch me have sex, Paul you would be the last douche bag I'd pick".

Paul laughed and moved closer to me. "College has made you feisty". He said, his eyes moving to look down at my legs. "It's made you thicker too…..I kind of like that".

I pushed him away from me. "Yeah? Well get in line".

I tried to make way towards the door again but was stopped this time by Quil.

"Look as much as I wish I could let you in, I just can't Bells, Alpha's orders". He said, and at least he had a remorseful look on his face.

I lost my tough exterior once I knew that Jared and Paul had stepped away from us.

"I just want to talk to Leah, that's it". I said quietly. "She was supposed to pick me up from the bus stop and she hasn't been answering her phone, I'm just getting worried. Believe it or not she's my friend and I care about her. I just want to see her for a few minutes".

Quil rubbed the back of his neck and glanced quickly at the jerks behind us.

"Look Bella, if it was up to me, I would let you, I really would, but it's not and we were all given orders. I'm sorry".

My anger flared.

"I'm going to tell you like I told your dear old Alpha…..I'm not a part of this pack and I don't have to follow the rules like a good little girl. If I want to see my goddamn friend then I will". I yelled and pushed passed Quil swiftly.

I could feel them on my heels and I grabbed the door handle and swung it open quickly…

_Oomph!_

And promptly walked right into another, large, warm, naked torso. This was becoming a habit.

"I thought I told you to stay away Bella". That deep, dark voice went right through me.

I looked up into the frowning face of Mr. Black and backed away from him.

"And I thought I told you that I'll go see whoever the hell I wanted to". I said defiantly.

Jacob laughed, folded his arms across that broad chest and leaned against the door frame.

"You keep testing my patience". He said softly, his dark eyes locked with mine. I tried not to let it bother me.

"And you keep pissing me off. Who up and left you in charge of the whole goddamn world"?

I felt someone grab a hold of my right arm and I turned and saw Embry again. How long he had been here, I didn't know

"Come on Bella; let me walk you back to Charlie's". He tried to reason but I was having none of it.

"No….._Get off me….._I am not leaving until I see my friend"! I yelled.

I yanked my arm away from Embry roughly. The other three moved closer to me and I snapped.

"_GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME". _I screeched.

Everything stopped, when I was yanked hard by my upper arms and held tightly, unable to move.

"Bella you are really trying my fucking patience". Jake snarled at me and his eyes flashed that amber color I saw in the kitchen the other night.

I barely wanted to breathe. "Then stop being such an asshole".

Jacob closed his eyes and laughed, shaking his head. When he opened them again, they were now solid bright amber. It scared the crap out of me.

"You don't want to push me". He whispered and I felt his body starting to shake. Quil came up to us, his eyes cautiously watching him.

"Hey Jake man, maybe you should let her go before….".

"Before I what"? He roared. "Hurt her? You think I can't fucking control myself?

Quil backed down and said no more. I didn't either, but I could still feel Jake shaking.

"Let her go dick wad". The soft feminine voice spoke and Jacob's shaking calmed down a bit. He looked at me and his eyes were back to the deep chocolate that I knew. He released me and turned around, making his way back inside the house.

He passed Leah and looked at her briefly before retreating the rest of the way in. He never looked back at me.

Leah shook her head at me. "You always were a stubborn ass".

I walked over and smacked her arm. "What gives? Why haven't you called me back"?

Leah bit her lip and looked back over her shoulder at the doorway. She then looked over at the four werewolves still outside.

"Beat it ass wipes". She said simply. Paul cracked a smile.

"I was serious when I said I wanted to watch". He cracked and both Jared and Quil snickered.

Leah growled. "If you don't get the fuck out of here, you won't be able to see anything out your eyes. Now MOVE"!

Paul flagged her with his hand and Jared and Quil just laughed, hooting loudly as they took off towards the woods. Embry came over to me and gently touched my shoulder.

"Will you be ok"? He asked softly and against my better judgment, I gave him a small smile.

"I'll be ok…..thanks".

He gave me a nod and followed the others. I watched him go then I was being hugged against another half naked torso, this time it was female.

Leah hugged me tightly and I hugged her back. I knew why she wanted to wait until the guys had left.

"You're such a jerk". I mumbled against her skin because she was literally that much taller than I was.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I really am. Things have been so crazy around here. I had been planning to come home the first moment I could". She said, pulling away so she could look at me.

"Where's Seth"? I asked, because I hadn't seen my step brother since I been home.

"He's out patrolling with Sam, he should be back soon". Leah said, glancing back over her shoulder again, looking at the door.

"What the hell is going on Leah? Why haven't you been home? Why is everyone around here being such assholes"? I asked in a rush.

Leah shook her head. "Listen Bella, I can't talk right now. I promise you that when I get some free time, I will be home and we can talk then. In private".

I huffed. "So what am I suppose to do till then? Twirl my damn thumbs"?

Leah opened her mouth to answer but was cut off.

"Leah! It's time to go"!

Jacob came back outside and walked towards us. He avoided looking at me.

"Let's go! We have to go relieve Sam and your brother, and then we have that meeting to go to". His deep voice rumbled.

Leah gave a tense nod and brought me in for another hug. "Tomorrow. I promise". She whispered in my ear before she pulled back and made her way towards the woods, removing her shirt as she went.

I rubbed my arms because I suddenly felt very cold. Jacob didn't move right away and I was too drained to address him. I started to make my way back home.

"I told you to stay away from me. Why can't you fucking listen"? He spoke suddenly and I paused but didn't turn around to face him.

"Because I'm a glutton for punishment Jacob, what else do you want me to say"? I asked wearily.

I felt him come up behind me, the heat coming off his body in waves. I almost jumped when he spoke in my ear.

"You underestimate the type of monster that I am Bella". He said, his warm breath making me almost shiver. "You being here, me being around you sets the monster on edge and then I become someone you won't recognize".

I became very still when I felt him, playing with my hair.

"I will stay this one more time, stay away from here, stay away from this pack and stay away from me. Stay at Charlie's like a good little girl". He said his voice low.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and hoped Jake couldn't hear how hard my heart was beating against my chest.

"And what if I said you could go straight to hell"? I asked bravely.

I heard a low growl and my hair was pulled roughly and my head was yanked back, my neck exposed. My breathing was out of control as I felt Jake run his nose across the skin there.

"Then you get to see the animal everyone else fears". He growled low.

He released my hair suddenly and I almost tumbled forward, having slightly lost my balance. I whirled around, ready to let Jacob have a piece of my mind, but he was gone. I was alone again.

I walked back to Charlie's almost in a daze. Maybe what everyone was saying was true.

Because for the first time since he changed into a werewolf, I actually feared Jacob Black.

* * *

_**A/N: It's about to get really interesting. As always please review….I love them so. Until next time…MN**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: So sorry for the long wait for an update. I've been put on bed rest for the last few weeks because this little person inside me is trying to make her appearance a ad but early. But I'm ok now and I'm so happy that I have this story to take my mind off things. I haven't forgotten about you guys. From this point, the story is going to get a lot more interesting. Hold on! Here is Chapter Four…..Enjoy!**_

* * *

_***Jacob POV***_

I raced onto the woods, not even bothering with my shorts as I phased. My mind was bombarded with the thoughts of my pack brothers, but once they felt me, they were quiet. Well all expect one.

"_Did you have to be such an asshole"?_

If I hadn't expected Leah to address what happened, I would have been a fool. She always, and I mean _always _had something to say.

"_You know why Leah, I don't feel like going through this again"._

I could feel her agitation, could feel her anger rising even though she was trying hard to mask it. She wasn't doing a good job, she never did. Both her and Paul were the worst when it came to keeping their anger in check.

"_If it was me, I would want to know". _Leah let slip and I could feel myself losing patience.

"_Leave it the fuck alone Leah". _I warned her but it didn't do me any good, might as well have been talking to a damn tree.

"_She's my fucking friend Jake and if I was her and she was me, I would be expecting her to tell me something like this, especially if my goddamn life was in the balance"._

I was really, really, really trying not to lose it.

"_I understand your concern and Bella will know in due time if she needs too. The whole purpose to this is for her not to find out. We are going to take care of this"._

I felt Leah's demeanor get a little bit calmer and it set my nerves at ease. My anger seemed to be the worst out of everyone and anything could set me off….no….set him off.

I knew the old Jacob….the side that was still me…I knew he was still there, somewhere, buried deep underneath _Him. _The side of me that I never wanted to know, the side that was constantly at the forefront of who I was most days. Sometimes I forgot who I was before all this shit happened. I forgot what it was like to smile, to laugh, to just be happy.

I had no time for those emotions anymore. I had to protect my tribe and the people I cared for. Those kind of emotions would only get you killed.

Bella coming back home was a complication I didn't fucking need. She always wanted to know what the hell was going on instead of just sitting back, minding her fucking business and just letting us do what we do!

She was always so fucking stubborn that it was going to seriously get her in some shit. I would be lying to myself if I wasn't somewhat happy about Bella being home. It has been a long time but it could not have come at a worse fucking time, when vampires were basically running around all fucking free and shit.

I had too much other shit to deal with. I didn't need her adding to it.

I caught up to my pack quickly and no one said a word, not one thought was let loose. I guess they could feel the agitation rolling off of me. They could thank their damn pack sister for that shit, she always had a way of getting under my skin.

We were running late, that whole Bella situation had set us back by a half an hour. I liked being on time but it was nothing I could do about it now. We all moved in sync, weaving in and out the trees like a well oiled machine. I was proud of them all, I really was. Shit was fucked up for sure but my pack had risen to the occasion like the warriors they were all born to be. I knew I could be a complete dick and a asshole most days but they never wavered in their loyalty and for that I would be forever grateful.

The meeting we were supposed to be going to was going to be a weird one. I still didn't know how to handle it but I'll figure that out when I got there. The shit I was told during the phone call I didn't agree with and the only way to settle the shit was to meet in person.

We didn't fear these vampires, never have and never will, but that didn't mean others weren't in danger. I had no idea what the fuck happened in the bloodsucker government but it was obvious that whoever had the power before, no longer did and now the leeches were free to do what they wanted.

We encountered a lot this last two years. It seemed like bloodsuckers really only came out a night, I very rarely saw them out in the daytime. They all had some sort of aversion to daylight. Unfortunately it didn't kill the bastards but they didn't like it anyway, preferring only to come out when it was cloudy and drab.

They had started businesses like they were fucking humans. Nightclubs, bars, and you want to know what the crazy part was? People were actually going to them, spending their money in these places.

Most of these leeches just wanted to be left alone. Like most of their kind they were glad they didn't have to hide what they were anymore. But they didn't feed from humans, of course unless the human actually wanted to be fed from, but for the most part they fed from animals or drank this new type of synthetic blood.

But then there were still the ones out there that thought humans were only here to be fed from and that's where we came in to put a stop to all that shit.

Since the bloodsuckers have started coming out of the dark, there were still some humans that feared them and stayed away if they could, but then there were some that found them interesting and wanted to know more about them. That's where things got difficult. It was really hard to protect those that were hell bent on being around the very things we were trying to protect them from.

While we weren't just going to stand around and just let anything happen to just anyone, we weren't going to run ourselves thin.

My pack met in the middle of a large clearing, our destination not too far away. We phased at the same time, way past the point to care to bother with clothes.

"What's the deal Jake"? Sam asked immediately. I got right down to it.

"Ya'll all know that I got a call not too long ago from the Cullen's. The doctor informed me that over the last year or so, the eldest one Edward contracted some sort of virus while away in Alaska, apparently we aren't the only ones fighting back".

"What do you mean"? Jared asked, his face set in a frown.

"Human scientists have somehow found a way to poison the bloodsuckers. It has gotten really bad in the south and they have taken things into their own hands. That artificial blood shit that they have started drinking to maintain, well those scientist have put the human virus Hepatitis inside of it".

"Holy Fucking shit". Quil said suddenly and I smirked.

"Yeah, holy fucking shit is right".

I saw Leah roll her eyes. "Ok so what does all that have to do with us and the damn Cullen's"?

"That's what we're going to find out". I said. "Embry and I will go up to the Cullen's house and talk with the leech doctor, find out what the hell he wants. I want you all to be close, if shit pops off I need you all to be ready".

I got nods and mummers of agreement. I inclined my head towards Embry and together we both jogged the short distance from the clearing to the Cullen's front yard. We threw on our shorts and walked up the stairs and banged. Two seconds later, doctor leech was opening the door.

"Jacob, Embry, so glad you could make it". He spoke politely. Embry growled.

"Yeah, well that phone call I got didn't give me a whole lot of information". I said, my arms folded across my chest".

"For that I am sorry, I needed you to come hastily. I promise I will tell you everything". Doctor leech said and moved aside so that we could come inside.

We hesitated, trying to tame our noses to ignore the stench before coming in. Once the doctor closed the door behind us, I immediately felt closed in and I didn't fucking like it. I turned to look over my shoulder at Embry and I could see the tell tell signs of a man trying to keep his shit together.

The sooner we got the fuck out of here the better.

"You said Edward was sick from this Hepatitis virus. You have any idea how to cure it"? I asked.

The doctor led us into their sitting area. "I have been running numerous test and reading up on as much material as I can. Of course with my decades of experience working with humans, I understand how the virus works in their bodies and how to cure it. In a vampire's body however for some reason the virus is much stronger".

"So what the hell does this have to do with us"? Embry asked the very question I was coming too. "You seem smart enough Doc to not need us to help you figure out a cure".

Carlisle gave a small smile. "It's not that I need your help to find a cure, I need your permission to administer it".

Now I was confused. "And just why would you need our permission for something like that"? I asked.

"I told you that I have been researching everything I knew about this and still I have come up with nothing". The doctor said. "It wasn't until I looked deep into the centuries that I found my answer".

He paused, looking at us both.

"Do you believe in fairies"? He asked us and I didn't know whether to take him seriously or laugh.

"Yeah, in children storybooks". I said.

Carlisle gave me a nod, a hand on his chin.

"I've always thought that we, vampires and werewolves, couldn't have been the only mythical creatures that walked this earth and I was right. Back in 30,000b.c there was a small tribe and they were fairies. They lived off nature and all of her glory. They weren't malicious creatures; they were filled with joy and happiness and believed that there was a light in every creature that they met. They were peaceful people".

"But our kind has been around for a long time also and it was our kind that came and destroyed these peaceful creatures. It was during that massacre, that we found out that fairy blood does extraordinary things to vampires".

Embry looked like he was going to be sick. "And what's that"?

Carlisle continued. "Fairy blood heals the scars that never could be healed, it allows us to walk in daylight without our skin giving us away, it quenches our thirst to the point where we could go for days without feeding, it makes us stronger all the while calming the beast inside us".

"Of course there hasn't been a pure fairy tribe in some decades now. A few families have had a gene passed down but none have really shown anything out of the ordinary…..well except now".

I raised an eyebrow. "So have you found one then"?

The doctor gave a nod. "It took a lot of background work and a lot of speculation but I believe I have come to the right conclusion".

I looked at Embry and he looked at me. This shit was getting crazy.

"So then you don't need us". I said, already having had been in this stench hole way to damn long. "I'm sure you can do whatever it is that you leeches do to get someone to cooperate with you".

Carlisle shook his head. "I have already told you I need your permission to take this any further".

Embry growled. "If you haven't noticed doc, you bloodsuckers are biting humans without so much of a thought now, I'm sure nothing we can say will stop you from doing that".

Carlisle looked at us both before he mentioned for us to follow him upstairs. "Please, come with me".

I didn't want to do nothing else but get the fuck out of here, but my curiosity was peaked and against every instinct I had in my body, I followed him up, Embry close behind me.

In the very back room of the house, that's where the rest of the leech family were located, all crowded around a bed. As we got closer I finally got a look at Edward up close.

If I had to guess what something that was already dead looked like if it was dying again, this would be it. Edward's ghostly pale skin was tinged a nasty green and gray color, he had thin blue lines running up his neck, across his chest and down his arms. His eyes were closed shut but there were dried up lines of blood running from each one.

"Is this the virus"? I asked the doc and I saw him nod, his eyes trained on his son.

"Yes and he doesn't have much time left". He said. "There is a fairy right here in Forks, the bloodline died out at one time but it resurfaced with the last two generations and I believe that even if they aren't full fairy, being partial will do".

"Ok? So what are you waiting for"? Embry asked again. "Like I said before, it's not like there is a treaty to follow anymore just as long as none of this shit comes onto our land".

The short tiny leech with the short hair took her eyes off the bed and focused them our way.

"Carlisle you haven't told them"? She whispered and I whipped around quickly to face the doctor fully.

"Haven't told us what"? I asked, already feeling the wolf begin to crawl his way to the surface.

The leech doctor held his hands up as if he meant no harm.

"The fairy that lives here in forks is Bella. And Edward needs to drink her blood if he has any chance of surviving".

I stopped. Me and Embry in too much of a shock to react how we were suppose too.

_**No Fucking way!**_

* * *

_**A/N: I know….I know WHAT IN THE HELL? I told you Forks wasn't forks anymore. I'm taking a leaf off of one of my favorite shows, if you watch it too you'll know which one. As always please review, you know how I love them so. Until next time MN….**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: So sorry for the long wait in update. My life has been pretty hectic this last month. On Sept 2**__**nd**__** I gave birth to a healthy baby girl named Aaliyah. She came a whole four weeks early but we are both doing just fine. So along with trying to get the hang of this baby stuff and lack of sleep I haven't had much time to myself. But I'm learning to rest when the baby rest and my hubby has been awesome with giving me some time to myself. With this newly allotted self time….I can finally put this chapter out! Without further ado….here is Chapter 5 of Frost Bitten. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_***Jacob's POV***_

I looked at the doctor leech as if he had lost his goddamn mind. I couldn't even utter a syllable because I was really at a lost for words.

I had told Bella to stay away from the pack because we were involved in some pretty dangerous stuff. But if this fucking bloodsucker thought for **ONE** second that I was just going to let Bella stroll into leech manor and just willing give up her blood, they had another thing coming.

Plus I didn't even like Edward. The fuck did I care about saving his life for?

I looked over my shoulder at Embry and wasn't surprised to find that he had that shocked and disgusted look on his face either.

"C'mon we're leaving". I told him and he gave a sharp nod and made his way to the door.

I felt a cold hand on my arm and I whipped around quickly.

"Get your fucking hands off me". I growled and Doctor leech let go, his hands up in surrender.

"I mean no harm Jacob, but please just hear our case". He pleaded but I was already over the situation.

"There is nothing else to hear Doc, you're asking us to go against the very thing we fight for. We protect humans from being bitten by your kind and now you're asking me to just let you do it? With no consequences"? I asked.

Doctor leech shook his blonde head. "No, no, no Jacob I think you misunderstand me. Edward doesn't need to bite Bella, I just need a few vials of her blood and I can administer it to my son through a cocktail….almost like a drink of some sorts".

I shook my head. This shit still sounded to fucking crazy.

"I told you Carlisle that they wouldn't help". The blonde one muttered, her eyes narrowed in my direction. I gave her a smirk.

"And you would be right blondie". I said sarcastically. "Your family should listen to you more often".

The little pixie stepped forward quickly, causing Embry to growl defensively behind me.

"So that's how it's going to be? After everything we all have been through in the past? I thought we had all come to an understanding"? She asked.

Embry laughed. "You thought wrong leech. Just because we gave a hand before it still doesn't put us on friendly ground. We never asked for your help, so we owe you nothing. You owe us bloodsucker, and don't forget it".

The mood changer came to stand behind the pixie and I slapped an arm against Embry's chest because I knew he took the quick movement as a threat.

"So if the time comes where you all might find yourselves in need of assistance then what"? He asked. "Are you really that quick to burn the bridges that you have yet to use"?

This time I growled. "Don't you talk to me about loyalty leech, if you weren't apart of this coven, who would you be loyal too? Your kind not built that way, you only care about yourself and the next innocent human you drain dry. So forgive me if I don't believe a fucking word you're saying".

Things were getting tense pretty fast and we had worn out our welcome.

Carlisle tried to be the voice of reason once more. "I really think we can come to some sort of understanding".

Embry was already walking out the door. I watched him go before I locked eyes with the doc again.

"We have nothing else to talk about". I said my voice low and steady. I turned my back on them and I was almost out the bedroom door when I heard him.

"You know…*cough*…..she…will….*cough cough*…..come anyway…..you….cannot….keep…her away".

The beast inside me clawed his way to the surface without hesitation. I felt Embry behind me but he didn't try to stop me. He knew not too and I wasn't stupid enough to cause a fight knowing we were greatly out numbered.

I stared into the eyes of the sick vampire laying in the bed. He stared back and all I had the urge to do was rip his fucking head from his head. Edward must have read my thoughts because he smiled a bit.

"Still not one of your favorite people I see". He wheezed.

I laughed. "You haven't been a person in a long fucking time bloodsucker".

Edward laughed and then promptly started coughing again. His mother came over to his aid but he waved her off, his eyes still on me.

"Bella will come here". He said. "She still cares about me".

That one simple comment, those five words made me see red and almost for a split second, I didn't give two shits how outnumbered we were, I was killing that fucking bloodsucker right then and there. But the Alpha in me made me see sense, even if the Wolf wanted to ease his agitation.

I laughed out loud and when I spoke, I made sure the leech heard each and every word I said.

"You're probably right bloodsucker, Bella might still care, in fact I know she does, It's the type of person she is, she cares about the people or in your case, the corpses she held close to her heart.

I paused, a smirk crossing my features. "But as long as I protect my people, my land, this whole fucking town, I will keep Bella away from you. And if you all want to stop me then you better be ready for one hell of a fight. Because I will kill you, make no goddamn mistake about that".

I turned away from them all and took the steps three at a time, reaching the front door and damn near tearing it off its hinges. I didn't even look back as my body exploded and I was running full speed into the forrest. Embry, my Beta, my right hand, was right there with me. I'm glad he came. I knew I was an irrational bastard at times, but Embry never lost his cool, no matter how pissed off he got.

We didn't speak for a long moment. I couldn't hear the others inside my head, so I knew we were still alone.

"_I have to go to Sue and Charlie's". _I said suddenly. Embry slowed his run to a trot. I did the same.

"_You going to tell them what happened"? _He asked.

"_No, not if I don't have too. I can't let Bella know either. But now that we know what we do, we have to keep an eye out for her, keep her close and away from those fucking leeches"._

Embry was quiet for a few seconds, a few seconds too long. I knew whatever he was going to say next wasn't going to be what I really wanted to hear at the moment.

"_How well can this work Jake? She will be in just as much danger being around us. Someone can't always be with Bella. We have a set schedule and a rotation that's fucking iron clad and now you're asking us to change all that"?_

Deep down I knew what he was saying was true. I knew it was. But I still didn't want to hear it.

"_I'm not asking you to change anything. I'll handle Bella myself"._

Embry came to a complete stop. His eyes trained on mine.

"_And us? Your pack? What do we do? Who will led us"?_

My voice never wavered when I answered him.

"_You will. There was a reason I made you my Beta Em. You hold me together when I'm out of control. You don't act out of instinct. You take the split second that's needed to make a logical decision that won't endanger everyone else. If anybody can handle this, I know you can"._

Embry gave me a quick nod.

"_What should I tell the others? What's the next move?" _

I started to make my way towards the Rez.

"_Stick with the schedule. I'll only be gone for a few hours. Let them in on what happened at leech manor. Try not to let Leah know about this whole thing with Bella. Those two are close and she won't take what we just learned very well. Tell Paul and Quil to stay around the Cullen's, if they make a move then I need to know about it"._

Embry gave another nod before he turned away from me, turning in the direction towards my dad's house. He stopped before he hit the bushes, looking back at me over his shoulder.

"_Are you going to be ok? I know being around Bella will be a challenge, I just don't want you to do something that you'll regret"._

My fur bristled and I knew Embry was only asking because he was genuinely concerned, but I hated to be questioned about my self control.

"_I've fixed that part of me Em, I'll be fine"._

Embry didn't say anything else and took off into the trees. I ran in the opposite direction, towards Charlie and Sue's, trying to figure out just how I was going to put this all into words without exactly given anything away.

I got to Sue's in about five minutes and I phased back and threw on my shorts and t-shirt. I walked around back and grabbed the pair of boots Sue kept for me by the shed. Charlie knew what we were but we all still liked to have as many clothes on as possible just to make it seem like we were just a little bit more normal than what we really were.

I laced the boots up and hopped the stairs, knocking twice on the door. Sue came to the door, holding a wet dish cloth.

"Jacob". She said with surprise. "If I had known you were coming I would have made you something to eat".

I gave her a kiss on the cheek before I walked in. "It's ok Sue don't worry about it. Is Charlie home"?

Sue wiped her hands on her shirt and pushed some hair out of her face.

"No, he's working late at the station tonight, should be home around eleven thirty".

My ears were listening for any movement from upstairs. I hadn't heard anything.

"Is Bella here?" I asked. "I need to talk to her".

Sue shook her head, her eyes confused.

"No Jake, she left out about thirty minutes ago, borrowed my car and said she was going into town for a bit. Is there something wrong"?

_**FUCK!**_

The one time I absolutely needed her little stubborn ass to stay in the goddamn house she decides that now was a good time to go skipping into Forks alone.

I think I told Sue I had to go, I'm not too sure because I was hauling ass back down the driveway towards my house to get my car. I would definitely get there faster if I phased but I didn't want us being exposed that close to town. One of the reasons why we were so deadly was because a lot of bloodsuckers didn't even know we existed. And I wanted to keep it that way.

I made it to my house and was in my car in less than three minutes and I was speeding into town.

The sun was going down soon. Playtime was coming. And I needed to get Bella out of town before she became their toy.

* * *

_**A/N….As always please review. Believe it or not the next chapter is ready. Review and the next chapter is all yours. Until then…..MN**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter as much as I did writing it. Please don't forget that I ABSOLUTELY LOVE input and if you have an idea or want to see something happen in the story, drop me a message or leave it in a review. I'm here to make an enjoyable story for you guys! Ok enough chit chat…Enjoy chapter 6.**_

* * *

_***Bella's POV***_

I made three wrong turns just getting into Forks from the reservation. One because it's been a long time since I took these roads and two, the roads I would normally take were all blocked off so I had to find a whole new way to get into town, which caused me to get turned around for fifteen minutes.

I knew by now that Jacob and the pack realized I was no longer on the reservation and were probably hot on my tail as we speak. But I wasn't worried about that. Jacob could act as tough as he wanted, I knew what a softie he really was and if no one was going to tell me exactly what was going on then I was just going to have to take matters into my own hands and find out for myself.

By the time I got into town, the sun was already going down. I parked Sue's car in front of this bar that stood where our diner use to be. I got out and hugged my leather jacket closer to my body. The air felt a lot colder than it did before. I locked the car and quickly walked inside.

As soon as I entered, all eyes were on me. It wasn't crowded but the few people that were in there stared at me as if they have never seen anything like me before. I tried to shake off the uneasy feeling I was beginning to have and took a seat at the end of the bar, almost right near the door.

I stared at the drink menu and nothing looked appealing. And I mean nothing. What kind of bar was this?

"May I get you something"? The young bartender asked me. I looked up from the menu and he gave me a quick smile. I smiled back.

"Honestly, I don't think I know any of these drinks too well". I said.

The bartender laughed, flashing white teeth. "I think I can help you with that". He extended a hand. "My name's Jason".

I smiled and placed my hand in his. "You can call me Bella".

Jason smiled again and leaned against the bar. "Well then Bella, let's get you a drink. Are you from around these parts"?

I shrugged my jacket off my shoulders and placed it on the back of my chair. "Actually I am, I grew up here but I've been away at school. This place doesn't look the same at all. This use to be a diner, my dad use to eat here almost every day".

Jason placed a glass down in front of me. "I'm relatively new too. I'm still trying to get use to how things work around here".

I took a sip of my drink. It was freaking delicious. I took another, slightly larger sip.

"Good Luck trying to find something to get into, this place is not at the top of the list of most exciting towns in the world. That's one of the reasons why I went away to school, even if I was only a couple hours away". I said, placing my lips on my straw again.

Jason gave me a smile and it lit up his face. He was very handsome.

"Is that the only reason you left home"? He asked? I gave a nervous laugh.

Of course that wasn't the only reason I left home. But what could I actually say? That I left home because I had fallen in love with my best friend but was too afraid to actually tell him? That I was afraid to admit my feelings because I was worried that one day, with just one look, they wouldn't matter anymore?

Instead, I just gave a small smile, took another sip of my drink and muttered. "No that's not the only reason but it doesn't matter anymore anyway. Things change, people change and there is no use living in the past so….." I gave a slight shrug of my shoulders.

Jason smiled again. "Ok, I get it. I won't push, believe me, I know about wanting to keep the past in the past".

I smiled and took the last sip of my drink, generally enjoying the time I was having.

"Ah so you have secrets too huh"? I asked?

Jason laughed, flashing those white perfect teeth again. Gosh why was he so freaking gorgeous?

He leaned closer to me, his arms resting on the bar. "Don't we all have secrets? I mean I have some things in my past that I'm not proud of but that's not who I am anymore, and just because I've made some mistakes, doesn't make me a bad person does it"?

I smiled and shook my head. "From where I'm standing, you're pretty cool to me".

Jason laughed and gave a slight bow. "Well I appreciate that ma'am. Now whatever you're holding on too, whatever it is that you can't let go, let it go. You seem like a good person. And good people shouldn't walk around with bad memories".

He gave my hand a slight squeeze before he moved down the bar, attending to some other customers that had walked in. I sat there for a minute, my mind registering two things.

One….Jason was absolutely right. I had to stop holding onto the shit that happened in my past. Two….his hand was freaking _freezing._

There was only one other person that I knew in my life who's hands were always that frigid.

_Edw…._

There was a sharp cold breeze against my back as the bar entrance was opened. I shivered and put my jacket back on. I turned to look over my shoulders and saw three guys stroll in. They looked about my age and one of them actually gave me a wink as he walked by. I ignored it, my college years having prepared me for the way guys acted on a normal day. They moved to the other end of the bar and I went back to trying to figure out just what was going on around here.

I must have been there for a while before I decided it was time to go, I knew Sue was probably worried and if my dad was home by now, he was more than likely two seconds away from sending out a search party. I stood to my feet and left a tip for Jason. I jumped when his cold hand wrapped around my wrist suddenly.

"Jason!? What the hell are you…."? I started fiercely but he cut me off.

"Bella, you need to leave now". He whispered quietly, his amber colored eyes urgent.

I was confused. "I am leaving; I left you a tip and everything". I said with humor but Jason wasn't smiling.

"No, Bella you have to leave before they finish their drinks". He said quickly, his eyes on the guys at the end of the bar. "Listen, they are not what they seem, _**WE **_are not what we seem and you need to get out of here as quick as you can before they notice your gone".

My heart started pounding in my chest. "Jason you're starting to fucking scare me". I said.

Jason hissed out his next words. "We're all vampires Bella and you need to get the hell out of dodge before they won't be able to resist your blood anymore".

I didn't need any more convincing. I didn't ask any more questions. Jason released my wrist and I grabbed my bag and tried my best not to run the fuck out of there.

The air was close to freezing as it hit me in the face and I could feel my hands beginning to shake as I dug the car keys out my jacket pocket. My fingers were trembling as I tried to find the right key. I shoved about three wrong keys into the door before I dropped the whole set on the ground.

"Goddamn it"! I cursed and bent down to get them.

When I stood back up I was staring into pale red eyes. I swallowed the scream that bubbled up in my throat.

"What's the rush sweetheart? I was hoping to buy you a drink". The velvet like voice spoke out. He stood a bit taller than me and he had dark brown hair. He gave me a smirk.

"I'm sorry, I can't stay my step mom will be expecting her car back". I said, my voice shaking.

The boy laughed and licked his lips. "Aww come on, my friends here have come from out of town and I wanted to show them a good time".

I finally got the damn key in the door and I turned it and heard the sweet sound of the lock popping up.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but you're just going to have to find your fun somewhere else". I said and tried to get in the car.

I said tried because my hair was pulled painfully and before I could blink my back was being pressed against the cold stone of the building, a cold large hand wrapped around my throat.

The tall one leaned in and placed his nose near my neck and inhaled.

"If you think I'm just going to let you walk away without tasting your intoxicating blood, then my dear you have been mistaken". He said, smiling to show his fangs.

I screamed out and he covered my mouth with his hand, the one that was wrapped around my neck tightened.

"Shhhhhhhhh little one, we don't want to be interrupted now do we". He laughed and his two companions moved closer.

I felt the tears forming in my eyes and tried to somehow get out of his hold but I might as well have been trying to move against a solid brick wall. I felt him run his tongue over the skin on my neck and I shivered.

Then there was a blur and I was suddenly released. I let out a surprised gasp and looked around for my attackers.

I was shocked at what I saw.

Jason had completely destroyed two of my assailants, their heads completely ripped away from their bodies. He had my excited taster pinned against the wall, his hand wrapped around his neck tightly. When he saw me staring at him, he yelled my way.

"Bella, Get the hell out of here"! He screamed.

I stumbled towards the door, yanked it open, got in, turn the key in the ignition, put the car in reverse and floored it, the tires screeching as I flew out the parking lot.

I must have been doing at least sixty miles per hour but I couldn't know for sure because my eyes kept glancing in the rear view mirror. I hoped Jason was ok and everything in me wanted to go back to see if he needed help, but I knew there was nothing I could do. I didn't even know if I would ever be able to thank him for saving my life.

I was trying to get back to the Rez but just like I had gotten lost on my way into town, I got turned around again trying to get home.

"Fuck Fuck Fuck". I cursed under my breath, trying to remember what road I had taken to get here. When I hit a dead end, I turned the car back around and took another road that looked semi-familiar.

I was just starting to recognize my surroundings when I hit something hard, or rather something hit me hard on my back end, causing the car to spin quickly off track. It smashed up against a tree on the passenger side and my driver side door was ripped completely off and I was being yanked out. I was thrown away from the car and I landed hard on my back, my head hitting the concrete.

My vision blurred and I was once again looking up at my attacker from the bar but he didn't look to good himself. He was missing an arm and a large chunk of his face was gone as well. I wondered what had happened to Jason if this monster was still able to get to me.

"I am going to drain you of every last drop of blood you have bitch". He hissed and all I could do was lay there as I tried to stay conscience.

"Do what you have to do you piece of shit". I whispered fiercely, my head really starting to hurt now.

He gave me a smirk and leaned in for the kill and I prepared myself for the bite.

A bite that never came.

The vampire was pulled off me and I turned my head just in time to see the large russet wolf rip the head completely from the body. I wanted to sigh in relief, I wanted to cry, but it was all I could do to keep my eyes open.

I smelled flames and then Jacob's hard, handsome face came into view. I felt his hand at the back of my head , lifting me up slightly .

"Dammit Bells". Jake whispered. I snorted

"So you're not mad then huh". I asked

Jake shook his head. "I'm pissed. I told your little stubborn ass to stay in the damn house and you didn't listen. Why don't you ever listen? You could've been killed tonight Bells".

I blinked slowly. "I'll start listening to you, when you stop lying to me".

Jacob's face became a mask again and I felt his arms under me, lifting me up off the ground. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my face into his chest.

"I'm sleepy Jake". I said quietly, wanting nothing more than to close my eyes and take a nice long nap.

I heard Jake curse under his breath and I felt him pick up his pace. He jogged over to Sue's ruined car and pushed it away from the tree with his leg. He opened the back door and gently laid me inside on the back seat.

He closed the door and in a blink of an eye was on the other side getting into the car.

"Hold on Bells". Jake spoke, but he sounded so far away. "We'll be back soon".

That was the last thing I remember him saying before I closed my eyes finally and welcomed the darkness.

* * *

My eyes opened again to the sun going down. I blinked once, twice before I realized I was back at home, back in the room Sue had given me. I groaned and slowly sat up in bed, my hair falling around me. It smelled like vanilla, not my usual strawberries. Someone must have washed my hair clean of all the blood from when my head with the concrete.

Wait? Concrete…..My head.

My hand flew up to the back of my head, feeling a small, soft square bandage there. I sighed and looked down at myself for the first time, noticing that I was in my favorite pair of shorts and tank.

Sue must have cleaned me up when I was out after Jake brought me in.

Jake? Where was he?.

There was movement out the corner of my eye, near the window where there was no light. I would've screamed if I hadn't already known who it was.

"You stayed". I said quietly.

Jacob stepped halfway into the light of my dimly lit room, his arms folded across his chest.

"Yeah" He answered simply.

I bit my bottom lip and twirled the sheets with my hands. I didn't know what else to say.

"How are you feeling"? Jake asked then.

I absently touched the back of my head with hesitant fingers. "I'm ok, a little sore but I'll survive.

Jacob gave a curt nod and it was almost as if I could see what he wanted to say even though he hadn't actually uttered a word.

I huffed. "If you have something to say Jake, why don't you just say it".

He laughed and shook his head. "For what Bella? It's not like you listen to me anyway".

I frowned. "Oh I'm back to being _Bella_ now huh"?

Jacob came closer, his face in that same hard mask as before.

"You could have been killed tonight. Do you see why I told you to just stay your ass in the fucking house"?

I was starting to get mad. I got up from the bed and stood right in front of him, not giving two shits if I barely had any clothes on.

"No, what I did Jake was go find out some shit on my own. Did I expect all that to happen? No I didn't but at least now I'm not in the dark anymore. At least now I know what to prepare myself against".

Jacob ran a hand through his hair. "We didn't want to keep you in the dark Bella, we wanted to keep you safe and for good reason. You're like a magnet to them".

I wrapped my arms around my middle, suddenly feeling very tired and very cold. "I'm a big girl Jake. I don't need you to watch my every move. I can take care of myself ".

Jake snorted. "Yeah I can see that. How's the head Bella"?

I stared at him indignantly for a few seconds before I turned away from him.

"Asshole". I said under my breath.

My back was turned towards him now and I was staring out the window. I heard Jake come closer to me.

"I'm sorry". He said softly. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I guess I should get use to how things are now. This is who you are right? This is the Jacob that everyone sees on a regular basis isn't it? Why should I be any different "?

I almost jumped out of my skin when I felt Jacob run his fingers softly across the skin on my arm.

"You are different Bells". He whispered. I turned around to face him and for once his face was how I remembered it, no hard mask.

I reached my hand up to caress his cheek but he caught my wrist in his own.

"Don't". He whispered and just like that, the hard mask was back.

I bit my lip again, taking a step back and suddenly felt a little woozy.

"Maybe you should lie back down". Jake offered and I nodded, trying to walk back over to my bed only to stumble.

Immediately I found myself in Jake's arms again. He sat me down on the bed and helped me get comfortable.

"Get some rest. I'll come by and check on you tomorrow". He said. "And stay your ass in the fucking house Bella, I mean it. I won't be this forgiving next time".

I turned over, my eyes already closed.

"As long as you keep me in the loop of things, then you have nothing to worry about Mr. Black".

I succumbed to sweet slumber not long after that but not before I heard a soft chuckle and I could've sworn I felt a kiss to my temple.

* * *

_**A/N: As always please review. Let me know what you all are thinking. Until next time…..MN**_


End file.
